


Home Again

by Sunstar04



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag: s04e02 Uprising, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar04/pseuds/Sunstar04
Summary: "I need to be sitting down for this, don't I?""Hmm, with a '56 Bordeaux, I should think. Shall we?"”Don't tell me, it's a long story?””Oh, you've NO idea!”(Uprising s4e2)
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Will Zimmerman
Kudos: 6





	Home Again

”I didn't know if I would ever see you again.” Helen finished her story and reached out to gently stroke his bruised cheek.

Will looked at her and decided to lighten the slightly somber mood.

”So, you haven't seen me in 113 years and I don't even get a hug?!”

She laughed at that ”Of course you do.” and leaned over to wrap her arms tightly around him. ”I missed you.” She whispered. ”I wanted to hug you the second I saw you.”

Will pressed a kiss to her temple and happily returned the embrace. ”I'm very glad you're home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years, but this little scene wanted out. I'd love to read a longer (romance and/or friendship) story on what happens after Helen tells Will about her adventures in the past with Watson and Worth. So, consider this a challenge. ;)


End file.
